Les dés du plaisir
by Akabane Girl
Summary: J'ai pas mis Rating T pour rien... Pour l'anniversaire d'un an de mariage de Roy et Riza, Edward leur offre un cadeau plutôt... Spécial !


_Je suis allée en ville et j'ai vu ces dés... Ca m'a tout d'un coup inspirée pour cette ptite OS, coquine mais qui ne part pas dans l'explicite._

_Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a écrit sur les dés, je sais juste qu'il y en a un où il y a écrit des parties du corps et un où il y a écrit ce qu'il y a à faire xD_

**Disclaimer **: _FMA ne m'appartient pas, les dés du plaisir non plus. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

Roy et Riza fêtaient aujourd'hui leur premier anniversaire de mariage et pour l'occasion ils invitèrent quelques amis proches. Parmi eux, Edward Elric. Chaque invité avait acheté un cadeau pour les mariés et il était maintenant temps de les ouvrir. Après être tombés sur tout et n'importe quoi, notamment des articles de bébés -encouragements à en faire ?-, ils ouvrirent le petit paquet qu'avait Ed entre ses mains.

« J'espère que vous aimerez », dit le blondinet en se retenant de rire.

Les mariés ouvrirent et virent... Un jeu de dés bien spécial. Roy et Riza en rougirent.

« Ben voilà, s'exclama Edward avec un sourire innocent, c'est les dés du plaisir, pour ne pas vous ennuyer le so... »

Il fut interompu par Roy qui venait de lui faire boire la tasse dans la fontaine du jardin de sa maison.

A la fin de la journée, lorsque tout le monde fut partit en un seul morceau malgré la colère soudaine de Roy (il y avait eu des problèmes avec Ed qui ne cessait de taquiner le couple), les deux tourteraux décidèrent de ranger leurs cadeaux. Les nombreuses affaires de chérubins posèrent un problème fou ; ils n'avaient toujours pas fait de chambre pour bébé et aucune place ailleurs. Ils décidèrent de les mettre pour le moment dans la petite réserve. Certains cadeaux avaient été plutôt jolis, de la décoration, de la vaisselle et... ces fameux dés, que Roy qualifiait de "maudits".

« Allons mon chéri, ça peut être marrant. Ouvre-les !  
- Ah nan, c'est un cadeau du FullMetal, c'est donc nuisible.  
- ... C'est ridicule.  
- Mais mon trésor...  
- Tu n'as même pas d'humour.  
- Mais si ma Riza...  
- Alors ouvre-les.  
- Non ! »

Riza soupira, croisa les bras et fit mine de partir.

« Alors moi je te boude. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour notre nuit de noces pour ce premier anniversaire.  
- Ah non, tu n'oserais pas ?!  
- J'vais m'gêner ! »

Voyant une Riza contrariée s'en aller, Roy s'inquièta. Elle s'enferma dans leur chambre sans demander son reste. Au début, l'alchimiste s'était décidé à tenir tête à la jeune femme.

_Elle craquera sûrement d'une minute à l'autre_...

Mais non. Une heure était passée, l'horloge indiquant maintenant 22h00, et pourtant, Riza restait enfermée dans la chambre. Finalement, ce fut Roy qui craqua et alla la voir. Il la trouva allongée à lire. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, elle n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis, quand il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, Riza vit ce qu'il avait en main et...

« Je les ai ouverts. »

Elle sourit et posa son livre sur la table de nuit.

« Je savais que tu pouvais avoir de l'humour, mon chéri, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.  
- ... Ouais ben ça nous a servi à quoi de s'être disputés pour ça ?  
- Rien, lâcha-t-elle avec un air nonchalant, mais je trouve ça marrant, et toi tu ne voulais pas y jouer, donc il fallait que je te fasse craquer.  
- Manipulatrice, va.  
- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

Elle affichait un sourire de victoire sur ses lèvres. Ils installèrent une couverture par terre et s'assirent dessus.

« Bon, qui commence ? demanda Roy.  
- Comme tu veux.  
- ... Alors j'y vais. »

Roy secoua quelques instants les dés dans sa main puis les lança. Le premier dé afficha "Lèvres", le second "Toucher".

« ... Quoi c'est tout ?!  
- Hihi, je crois oui ! »

Il soupira et avança sa main vers les lèvres de sa femme, puis les lui toucha brèvement.

« C'est pas marrant !  
- Ca peut l'être plus tard ! C'est à mon tour. »

Riza récupéra les dés et les lança. Ils percutèrent le genou de Roy et s'arrêtèrent sur "Cou" et "Embrasser".

« C'est déjà mieux ! » s'exclama Roy qui défit le bouton du col de sa chemise.

La blonde s'avança et pencha sa tête pour lui donner de petits baisers sur le cou. Son mari la prit contre lui et tomba en arrière.

« Roy !  
- Oh ça va, j'ai le droit de rendre ce jeu plus pimenté ! Pour l'instant y'a rien eu de spécial en plus... »

C'est lorsqu'ils lança les dés la seconde fois qu'il eut envie de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. Les dés s'arrêtèrent sur "Seins" et "Lècher".

« ... Oh nan...  
- Et si mon trésor. Il faut te prêter au jeu, ricana Roy. »

Riza dut respecter les règles du jeu...

Ils continuèrent à jouer pendant encore une dizaine de minutes. Riza tombait à chaque fois sur des trucs débiles à faire, et elle en avait marre. Roy, lui, ne trouvait plus le jeu aussi bête qu'au début, il avait même encore plus envie de jouer.

« Ah ah, allez, c'est à toi ma chérie. Tâche de faire mieux que les... autres fois, dit-il avec fierté et en éclatant de rire.  
- Ah, ah, ah, c'est trop drôle, ironisa-t-elle. N'empêche que tu pourrais très bien tomber sur une mauvaise surprise...  
- Mais oui, vas-y, lance les dés. »

Riza espérait grandement pouvoir se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle ferma les yeux et lança les dés. Elle sentit qu'ils roulaient, puis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

Silence.

« ... AH NAN ! »

Riza ouvrit les yeux et vit ce qui fit crier Roy. Les dés indiquaient "Sexe" et "Mordre".

« ... Tu es foutu mon beau gosse », lui dit-elle avec un air victorieux.

* * *

_Argh, c'est nimp quand même XD Je sais pas si je dois mettre en Rating M, mais je vois pas trop ça comme un truc explicite... C'est plutôt gentillet je trouve ahah XD_


End file.
